<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, you know! Just being dumb on main by PinkRoses030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497445">Oh, you know! Just being dumb on main</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030'>PinkRoses030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AO3 YOU BITCHASS THOT-, Gen, I'll just leave it like that idk, Texting, also another fandom will come soon. I just won't tell y'all ;), also not sure if add Percy, chat fic, chatfic, just note that, the sides are also about to come soon :P</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly accidentally adds the wrong number to a new group chat, fortunately, it ends up with more out of context laughs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Howdy to the disaster sir!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359679">Friends!!!!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was hard to name and add summary at first but glady I did it. Now I just don't have to give up on this and I should be fine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Molly Blyndeef</strong> created <strong>Friends!!!</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Molly Blyndeef</strong> added <strong>Giovanni Potage</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Molly Blyndeef </strong>added<strong> Sylvester Ashling</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Molly Blyndeef </strong>added<strong> Unknown number</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Molly Blyndeef: </strong>Wait, why does it say <strong>@Unknown number</strong> ?</p>
<p><strong>Unknown number:</strong> Hi, I got a question: Who are you? <strong>@Molly Blyndeef</strong></p>
<p><strong>Molly Blyndeef: </strong>I think I added the wrong number</p>
<p><strong>Molly Blyndeef:</strong> Oopsie doosie</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Giovanni Potage</strong> changed <strong>Molly Blyndeef</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Beartrap</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Giovanni Potage</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Vincent Murder</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> THAT BETTER NOT BE THE COPS BEARTRAP</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> I swear it's not for now. I added the wrong number</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> THANK GOD</p>
<p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> Could you introduce yourself <strong>@Unknown number</strong> ?</p>
<p><strong>Unknown number:</strong> Oh</p>
<p><strong>Unknown number:</strong> Well</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Unknown number</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Thomas Sanders</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Thomas Sanders:</strong> My name is Thomas!</p>
<p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> That is clear enough, right <strong>@Beartrap @Vincent Murder</strong> ?</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> I guess it is</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> You can stay for a while</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vincent Murder</strong> changed <strong>Thomas Sanders</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Salami</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Salami</strong> changed <strong>Vincent Murder</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Sksksk</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Salami</strong>: [Image description: Uno reverse card with the gay pride flag]</p>
<p><strong>Salami:</strong> Right back ay ya</p>
<p><strong>Salami:</strong> At*</p>
<p><strong>Salami:</strong> Freaking typo</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Sksksk</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Vincent Murder</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> FUCK YOU</p>
<p><strong>Salami:</strong> You're welcome :)</p>
<p>
  <strike><strong>Beartrap:</strong> [Video description: Giovanni curled up in a ball, the camera zooms in at him as Sylvie is laughing]</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vincent Murder</strong> deleted a message from <strong>Beartrap</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> YOU SAW NOTHING</p>
<p><strong>Salami:</strong> Too late I already saved that</p>
<p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> [Image description: a shaky photo of him covering is mouth to prevent laughing]</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vincent Murder</strong> kicked <strong>Salami</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> BOSS</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> &gt;:c</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Beartrap</strong> added <strong>Unknown number</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> WHO IS THAT?</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Beartrap</strong> changed <strong>Unknown number</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Thomas</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> I don't have Thomas' number saved, but I took a wild guess from the paper I have here again</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Thanks <strong>@Beartrap</strong></p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> You're welcome</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> Call me Molly by the way</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Alright</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Gtg goodnight</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thomas</strong> is offline</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Sylvester Ashling</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Dr. Sylvie</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Dr. Sylvie:</strong> I can't believe it's night for them</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> him*</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Yes it is night here, Maybe you should be sleeping if it's late there, yes I forgot to tell you my pronouns</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> And yes</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I'm</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Pulling</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> An all-nighter</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> GO TO SLEEP</p>
<p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> DID HE JUST LEAVE ME ON SEEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><strong>Thomas:</strong> Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike> <span class="ILfuVd"><strong>Thomas:</strong> Going back to scrolling down Tumblr</span> </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="ILfuVd"><strong>Thomas</strong> deleted a message</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><strong>Thomas:</strong> Going to sleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><strong>Sylvie:</strong> I saw that message you deleted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><strong>Thomas:</strong> Whatever goodnight</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone wakes up, except for Sylvie in fact.<br/>That's all OP's got as a summary, she just doesn't have creativity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Friends!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Members:</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beartrap; Molly Blyndeef [Creator]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vincent Murder; Giovanni Potage</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sylvie; Sylvester Ashling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thomas; Thomas Sanders</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> HELLO EVERYONE, WELCOME TO "HOW HIGH WE CAN COUNT UNTIL SALAMI WAKES UP"</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 1</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 2</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 3</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 4</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 5</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 6</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 7</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 8</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 9</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 10</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 11</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 12</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 13</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 14</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 15</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thomas</strong> is online</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Do I really have to mute this chat?</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 15! NOT THAT HIGH BUT NOT THAT LOW. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT "HOW HIGH WE CAN COUNT UNTIL SALAMI WAKES UP"</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Could you be quiet please?</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Beartrap</strong> is online</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> Good morning!</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> MORNING BEARTRAP</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thomas</strong> is offline</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> How did you guys sleep?</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I didn't sleep</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Dang it Tumblr</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> What is a "Tumblr"?</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Oh uhhm</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> [Video description: Thomas himself staring somewhere, eyes wide, he looks back at the camera as it zooms in]</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I don't think you are ready for it</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> It's okay, I had worse</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> ...</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> Before you ask, no, she is not okay</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thomas</strong> changed <strong>Sylvie</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Wake up already!</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vincent Murder</strong> changed <strong>Wake up already!</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Nerd</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> He's probably a heavy sleeper</p>
<p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> Got to work, see you later!</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Beartrap</strong> is offline</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I'll leave you with Sylvie</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thomas</strong> is online</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I forgot I was already offline</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thomas</strong> is offline</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> DANG IT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yeah... This is common from me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Logan accidentally reveals themselves to them, which worries Thomas at some points, it takes Thomas some explanation to all of it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> BE CAREFUL SALAMI BECAUSE IT'S GONNA START ANOTHER</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I already have this chat muted you dumb dumb</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> WELCOME BACK TO "HOW HIGH WE CAN OUT UNTIL THE NERD WAKES UP"</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 1</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 2</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 3</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 4</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 5</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 6</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 7</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 8</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 9</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 10</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 11</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 12</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 13</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 14</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 15</p>
<p>
  <strike><strong>Thomas:</strong> pls stop or this chapter is gonna take too long</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>OP</strong> deleted a fuckin message from <strong>Thomas Sanders</strong>, NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, Imma just skip that part then &gt;:c</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 75</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 76</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 77</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 78</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 79</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 80</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THIS NOW?!</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> [Image description: Sylvie himself looking madly at the camera, as he points at the camera with a knife]</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> 9 NUMBERS HIGHER THAN LAST TIME, SEE YOU LATER IN THE NEXT PART OF "HOW HIGH WE CAN OUT UNTIL THE NERD WAKES UP"</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> How many times this has happened?</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> A fucking lot</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> DO NOT SWEAR!!!</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> You're not my dad</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> You certainly are not his dad. -🤖</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Unless you're adopted by him, he is, in fact, your adoptive dad. -🤖</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> I already know that. Also or your information, I sadly don't have a dad now, but who gives a fuck?</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> At least if you get adopted by him you get to do fun things with him! -👑</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Unlfi sty</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHEN DID THEY START DOING THIS?!</p>
<p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> I agree with the one in the crown</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> I still don't trust you</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Vincent Murder</strong> changed <strong>Sylvie</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Coward</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Coward</strong> changed <strong>Vincent Murder</strong>'s nickname to <strong>Dumbass bitch</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Dumbass bitch:</strong> &gt;:O</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> You don't have to fight, it's <strong>@Dumbass bitch</strong> 's decision to adopt you or not. -🤖</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thomas</strong> changed their nickname to<strong> Nerd</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Nerd</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Prep</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Prep</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Thomas</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> GOD, WHEN WILL THEY STOP</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> &gt;:3c -👑</p>
<p><strong>Dumbass bitch:</strong> uh</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Coward</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Sylvie</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> What does the emoji signing mean?</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> [image description: a knife pointing at two logos, the one at the left being a brain with glasses, the one in the right being a shield with a castle, waves passing by and sunlight]</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> I asked what does it mean</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Alright</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> SO</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Those two are aspects of my personality, which I can only see</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> The one with the robot emoji is my logic, Logan</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> And the one with the crown emoji is my creativity, Roman</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I have other four, mainly two, so if you see 🐶 that's my morality, Patton</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> and if you see 😈 that's my anxiety, Virgil</p>
<p><strong>Dumbass bitch:</strong> WOULDN'T THAT BE A SYSTEM?</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> Giovanni " <strong>@Dumbass bitch</strong> " Potage...</p>
<p><strong>Dumbass bitch:</strong> WHAT?</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> He probably means that he can talk to six different parts of his personality</p>
<p><strong>Dumbass bitch:</strong> SO WHAT ARE THE OTHER TWO?</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Those two are my Deceit and Intrusive Thoughts, or the other half of my creativity</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Deceit still hasn't revealed his name to us, in the other side, my Intrusive thoughts, Remus, did reveal his name</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I also don't know what emoji they associate with themselves, but I associate Deceit with 🐍</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> Are you the only one with this posivility?</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I'm not sure, but I'm gonna assume that yes I am</p>
<p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> That's weird, but sounds fun as long as you don't have problems, right?</p>
<p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Technically, yes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. WAIT WHAT???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're back on their dumbass agenda!!! that's all I got<br/>update as I finished this chapter: They also half realize they aren't from the same universe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen I know it's been a month but I can explain-<br/>[I actually can: I forgot about this, that's why, sorry that I left you on a cliffhanger guys. Here's your newest chapter]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Vincent Murder</strong> changed <strong>Thomas</strong>'s name to <strong>Separate the rubik's cube</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Separate the rubik's cube:</strong> why</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> YES</p><p><strong>Separate the rubik's cube: </strong>Took over Thomas' mind to say that I love my boyfriends -🦝</p><p><strong>Separate the rubik's cube: </strong>WAIT THEY LOVE?????</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> It's called self love baaaaabyyyeeeee</p><p><strong>Separate the rubik's cube: </strong>You're not helping uuhh</p><p><strong>Separate the rubik's cube: </strong>Gio? Was it?</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> ye</p><p><em><strong>Separate the rubik's cube </strong>changed their nickname to </em> <strong> <em>Thomas</em><br/>
</strong></p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I did not know that</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> I sense someone IS sleeping at this hours of the DAY</p><p>
  <strong>Vincent Murder: @Sylvie</strong>
</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> DUDE</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> I WILL BEAT YO ASS IF YOU DON'T LET ME TAKE A NAAAAP</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> fuck you all and your leaving on read thing</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> Papa did not raise a all-time sleeper</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> And you're not my dad</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> :)</p><p>
  <em><strong>Vincent Murder</strong> changed<strong> Thomas</strong>' nickname to <strong>FUCKING SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>FUCKING SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>Thomas</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Thomas: </strong>no :)</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> Alright you little bitch</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> That's it</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Wha</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Giovanni Potage</strong> to <strong>Sylvester Ashling</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> YOU'RE UP????</p><p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> Why are you getting me up one last time</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> Do you plan to put someone to sleep right now?</p><p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> Yeah</p><p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> You</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> This is serious I need to get the guy on the groupchat "Thomas" to sleep</p><p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> Only if you let me sleep</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> FINE</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Giovanni Potage</strong> to <strong>Thomas Sanders</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> YO</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> WHERE THE FUCK YOU LIVE</p><p><strong>Thomas Sanders:</strong> Florida</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> hold up</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Giovanni Potage </strong>to <strong>Sylvester Ashling</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> WHERE THE FUCK IS FLORIDA AT?????????</p><p><strong>Sylvester Ashling:</strong> What is Florida?</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> I knew something was off there</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Giovanni Potage</strong> to <strong>Thomas Sanders</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> WE DON'T KNOW FLORIDA??????</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> WHERE IT AT?????????</p><p><strong>Thomas Sanders:</strong> WAIT</p><p><strong>Thomas Sanders:</strong> WHAT YOU MEAN BY Y'ALL NOT KNOWING WHERE IT IS???????</p><p><strong>Thomas Sanders:</strong> WHAT KIND OF PLACE Y'ALL AT???????</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> SWEET JAZZ CITY</p><p><strong>Thomas Sanders:</strong> THAT EXPLAINS IT</p><p><strong>Thomas Sanders:</strong> I ALSO DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SWEET JAZZ CITY</p><p><strong>Giovanni Potage:</strong> WHAT!?!?!??!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sudden_Realization.png</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They also are dumb on main, but then Molly and Thomas discover Thomas is from different universes by him not knowing what's a epithet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE BACK BITCHES!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Back to the Friends!!! groupchat</em>
</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> I am back! What's going on?</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> BEARTRAP</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> MOLLY</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> WHERE IS "SWEET JAZZ CITY"? I AM LOOSING IT</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> DO YOU KNOW A THING CALLED "FLORIDA"????</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> Okay</p><p><strong>Beartrap: @Thomas</strong> I don't exactly know how to answer that if I don't know where you live</p><p><strong>Beartrap: @Vincent Murder</strong> I don't think we all do</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE FLORIDA IS AT EITHER??????</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> HOW AM I GONNA GET THERE THEN?!</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> You lost Gio</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> You'll have to let me sleep now</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sylvie</strong> is offline</em>
</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> WASN'T THAT FOR LETTING THOMAS SLEEP?????</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I SEE WHY YOU ASKED NOW</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> WHOMEVER I HEARD YELL WILL GET SENT TO SLEEP</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> [audio description: Giovanni screaming]</p><p><strong>Sylvie:</strong> GIOVANNI BULLYING TIME</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> NO</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> SDEVFDSHBSFZDHTYSGFN XGXHNJXG HJNSGFJNSTGJNSYGFHNBSYGFN GHNDGH</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> Should I be concerned about the conversation we're having now?</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> BEARTRAP PLEASE COME HELP ME SYLVIE IS OUTSIDE MY HO</p><p><strong>Vincent Murder:</strong> This is Sylvie, he's asleep now. Night night to me you all</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> He got him</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Oh my fucking god he's fuckin dead</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> He ain't???</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I don't think I can explain what a vine is to you as a ex-viner myself</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> Anyway! What's your epithet?</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> What's a epithet?</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> You don't know what that is?</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Asks the one who doesn't know what Florida is</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> wait</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> THAT EXPLAINS IT ALL</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> We're probably from different universes, I being in the real world, and you guys being in a fictional one</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> I'm not sure, just a thought</p><p><strong>Beartrap:</strong> Actually? That kind of makes sense</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>